


Good Day

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Just a day out to Everland for Kihyun and his family~*Loosely inspired by Twotuck Bebe Day ><
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Good Day

“Everland~! Everland~!” the little girl cries happily, bouncing around her bedroom, the hallway, the living room. Kihyun huffs out a breath through his smile, chasing after her with a light sweater. 

“Chohee, honey,” he says, keeping his tone light, “you need to put this on or we can’t go.” His daughter giggles at the notion of  _ not _ going to Everland on today of all days, the day she’s been talking about for weeks. Still, she settles down long enough for Kihyun to kneel down, help her put the sweater on, and tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She whips around, her braid flying out behind her and causing Kihyun to duck, before she starts singing about the amusement park again. Kihyun straightens up, watching her with an affectionate light. 

The front door opens behind him, and he turns at the same time as his daughter to see his husband walking in. He can’t help the way his face brightens up just at catching sight of Hyungwon as he squeezes his way into their cramped apartment.

“Papa Won!!” Chohee squeals, catapulting passed Kihyun in a split second and latching onto Hyungwon’s leg. Hyungwon chuckles lightly, the sound making Kihyun feel lighter. Hyungwon kneels and takes the girl into his arms, kissing her cheeks and making her squeal in delight. 

“Welcome home,” Kihyun says, stepping closer. Hyungwon’s eyes flit up to meet his, and Hyungwon scoops Chohee into his arms as he stands to hug Kihyun to his other side. Kihyun wraps an arm around his waist, eyes unblinking as he stares at his perfect family… His heart nearly bursts with happiness. “Was work okay?”

“I think they’re using my photoset on the cover,” Hyungwon answers with a hum, his voice so soothing and calm. “The stylists really liked how the clothes looked on me for the fall collection.” Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, reaching up to give him a kiss to the jaw.

“Then all the more reason to go out today!” he says, squeezing Hyungwon’s waist before stepping away. “You go get changed, and we’ll wait right here for you.”

“Don’t take too long!” Chohee tells him with a small pout. Hyungwon chuckles, kissing them both on the forehead before he journeys further into the apartment. Kihyun hugs Chohee close to his chest as he watches his husband disappear into their bedroom, overcome with contentment. Sometimes he really can’t tell what he did to deserve moments like these.

Hyungwon drives them to the amusement park, Kihyun sitting in the backseat to keep a hand on Chohee the entire ride. They sing along to children’s songs and Chohee talks about all she did in school that week. Kihyun has to give Hyungwon more than one scolding look in the rearview mirror because of how many times he catches Hyungwon using it to look at them and not the road.

When they pull up to the park, Chohee nearly tries to jump out of the car due to her excitement before they've even found a parking spot. Kihyun chastises her, though it’s through a loving smile. He just really can’t wipe such an expression off his face when he’s looking at her. He cherishes that, knowing if she’s anything like either of them her adolescence is going to be a troubled one.

She waits obediently for Kihyun to get out and over to her side of the car before bouncing out, clasping onto his hand with one of her own. When they start walking together, with Hyungwon on her other side, she grabs his hand, as well. Kihyun only has to give Hyungwon one knowing glance for him to get the message, and after another moment they both lift Chohee up by her hands, causing her to squeal as she flies upward. She kicks her legs out, like the harder she kicks the more she’ll fly, and Kihyun can’t help but coo. 

They get through the gate, Chohee bowing respectfully to the workers along with her fathers, before she tries to catapult for the zoo. Hyungwon, however, is quick to catch her and scoop her up, causing her to whine. He pets her hair and tells her they’ll have plenty of time to do everything she wants, but eventually she just seems content to be carried. She looks around at everything they pass with sparkling eyes, and Kihyun can’t help but think back to six years ago when they had just found her surrogate…

It had been hellish, to say the least. Half the time they’d thought they’d found the right one, the woman would back out on “moral pretenses” or what-have-you, and the other half the time it’d turn out they just weren’t the right fit. However, they had finally managed to find someone with a good track record and excellent health, and the process had gone surprisingly fast from there. Before they knew it, Hyungwon and Kihyun were pacing the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the birth was a success. Their own mothers had been there the first night to see their new granddaughter, a girl with dark hair and a set of lungs that ensured she was Kihyun’s own. 

Now, with her bright giggles and her big round eyes she’s growing into, there’s no denying she’s both Kihyun’s  _ and _ Hyungwon’s own. She coos in fascination at the lions, giggles at seeing the penguins, and Kihyun nearly has a heart attack when she pulls herself free from Hyungwon’s hand and tries to jump into the monkey pit. Sure, there’s no way she could actually succeed in getting in, but Kihyun still nags her about safety all the same. Hyungwon has to step in, saying they should take a break from the animals and go to the play building nearest them. 

While Chohee plays with other kids on the play equipment, Kihyun and Hyungwon sit at a table sipping at coffees. Kihyun leans against the table, a bit tired after the monkey debacle.

“She wouldn’t have been able to get into that thing, anyway,” Hyungwon finally says, his voice low enough so only Kihyun can hear. He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“She tried, that’s enough,” Kihyun replies, resting his chin in his upturned hand. 

“She’s just excited,” Hyungwon defends, “and she got ahead of herself… I can’t blame her, really. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to do something like this.” Kihyun hums, knowing all of that. He’s about to open his mouth to say as much, but then Hyungwon’s phone goes off as if on cue. Kihyun raises a brow, noting how resolutely Hyungwon ignores it.

“How many calls does that make since you left the shoot?” he asks, leaning a bit closer despite himself. Hyungwon huffs through his nose, his eyes drifting shut as he leans heavily on Kihyun’s shoulder. 

“Five,” he answers, yawning widely behind his hand. “I’m getting tired of this, Ki… My manager keeps overbooking me no matter how many times I tell him to give me a break, but I don’t want to just not show up to work. That’d ruin my reputation.”

“I know, babe,” Kihyun says, patting Hyungwon’s hand. “Maybe it’s time to… I don’t know, look at a different career?”

“No.”

“I’m just saying that if—”

“No.”

“Wonnie, I just—”

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon says, straightening up to look directly into his eyes, “I love you, and I love Chohee, but I’m not giving up this career. I worked too hard to get where I am. I… I  _ can’t  _ give up now.” Kihyun stares into Hyungown’s eyes, sees the determination in them as clear as day. But, he also sees the bags under those eyes, how thin Hyungwon’s face has gotten just in the last year. He has to bite back a sigh, nodding a little before leaning in to give him a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

Hyungwon pouts at the lackluster show of affection, reaching up and setting a hand against Kihyun’s cheek as he gives him a real kiss. The kind that takes Kihyun back to high school and that one party in their sophomore year. The party where they had had their first drinks and their first kisses and their first nights staying up together, staring at the stars on Hyungwon’s roof.

“I love you,” Kihyun says softly, his breath brushing over Hyungwon’s lips once they separate. A whisper of a smile dances over Hyungwon’s lips.

“I love you, too, hyungie.”

After a few more hours, and with a sufficiently hunkered out Chohee in tow, Kihyun and Hyungwon go back to their apartment. Hyungwon takes their daughter to help wash up when they get in, leaving Kihyun alone to prepare a quick dinner. He hears Chohee mumble something about egg, so Kihyun knows exactly what he’s going to make and starts getting out the ingredients. Fried egg rice with soy sauce, something easy and delicious. 

As he cooks, he gets a phone call from Minhyuk. He starts prattling on almost immediately, not letting Kihyun get out a simple hello before he starts going on and on and on about the bake sale next week at their kids’ school and how he has absolutely no idea what to make and if Kihyun could help out because if not he’s really just going to buy something at a bakery and call it a day—and by help out he means for Kihyun to just make it, of course.

Kihyun sighs, rolling his eyes as he stirs the rice. He’s just about to tell Minhyuk off for signing up for something he had no intention to do in the first place, just like he said Minhyuk was doing when they passed the stupid sign-up sheet around at the PTA meeting in the first place, but then he hears his daughter in the distance and he puts on his cheery voice as he quickly tells Minhyuk a “yeah, yeah,” before hanging up on him. He feels his phone start to vibrate with a flurry of text messages, but Kihyun ignores them. 

Hyungwon chases their daughter into the kitchen shortly after, the girl hiding between Kihyun’s legs and giggling up a storm. Hyungwon chuckles softly, waving a brush around and causing Kihyun to set his hands on his hips.

“No brushing hair in the kitchen,” he nags, pointing towards the living room. Chohee giggles softly as Hyungwon pouts, the man stepping closer. Kihyun frowns hard, moving to shield the food from the hair that could possibly fly into it, but he doesn’t get the lid before Hyungwon wraps his arms around Ki, making him yelp in surprise and nearly lean back onto the stove. But, Hyungwon keeps him steady like always.

“Tell that to your daughter,” Hyungwon tells him, glancing mischievously towards Chohee. “She’s the one refusing to let me brush her hair.”

“Papa Ki made such a pretty braid!” she pouts up at them both. “I don’t want to ruin it!” Kihyun coos, patting the top of her head.

“I can just braid your hair again, sunshine,” he tells her. She beams up at him, seeming satisfied by the suggestion before catapulting out of the kitchen. Hyungwon sighs softly, remaining against Kihyun for a moment. Kihyun runs a soothing hand up and down Hyungwon’s back, and Hyungwon practically melts against him. He purrs in his throat, and Kihyun has to pinch his side to bring him back to reality. Hyungwon whines softly, giving Kihyun a kiss to the cheek before shuffling after their kid.

After dinner, Chohee runs off while Kihyun cleans the kitchen to retrieve a book she wants read to her. Hyungwon helps out for as long as it takes her to get the book and call for him from the couch, and Kihyun makes quick work of the rest. When he sits down on the other side of Chohee on the couch, putting the girl in between her two fathers, and puts an arm over the back of the couch, he has to only be there two seconds to figure out Hyungwon’s using the book to nag the girl on how to properly act around the house… for no reason.

Kihyun’s just about to open his mouth to say something, but then he notices how still Chohee is… He glances down, cooing at how precious the girl looks curled up with her head resting in Hyungwon’s lap. He nudges Hyungwon’s shoulder gently, nodding towards her and watching how his smile spreads all over his face when he sees her. Kihyun chuckles, leaning down to scoop the girl up in his arms. She curls up against his chest, making a soft noise in her sleep as he carries her towards her bedroom. He hears Hyungwon follow, catching sight of him putting the book away out of the corner of his eye. 

Hyungwon comes over and helps tuck Chohee in, giving her a kiss to the forehead. The girl smiles in her sleep, and Kihyun doesn’t fight the urge to pet her hair back from her face and kiss her on the cheek. His heart beats a little harder in his chest, his perfect daughter and his beautiful husband by his side. He follows Hyungwon out of the room after whispering a small “Good night, my sunshine.”

The two get ready for bed, Kihyun washing his face and Hyungwon taking a quick shower before donning on his pjs. Kihyun wears only a pair of underwear and an oversized tshirt, Hyungwon going for more of a full, flannel, oversized set. They both hunker down under the covers, Kihyun curling against Hyungwon’s side and Hyungwon wrapping an arm around him with a sigh.

“Good day?” Kihyun asks, using Hyungwon’s chest as a pillow. 

“Good day,” Hyungwon answers, tangling his fingers through Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun smiles, giving his lover one last kiss before closing his eyes on the day… A voice in the back of his mind tells him he’ll always be able to agree that it’s been a good day, so long as it’s a day spent with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be getting to my other updates soon, but I just wanted to get this out of my system first~ Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReeLeeV1) to scream about Hyungki or MX in general with me!


End file.
